


Dancing With The Knives

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: After you get stuck doing a group project with Kevin, you go to his house and things start heating up a little... for better or worse.
Relationships: Kevin Khatchadourian/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Knife Play

When you were forced by your teacher to be paired up with none other than Kevin for a History project, all your friends started to act like you were going to die. Not because he ever did anything wrong in the past, but because there’s always that dark and weird vibe constantly going off of him. Sure, he’s one of the smartest you’ve ever met and he’s pretty good looking, but he’s always spending time alone and staring at everyone in silence, his brown eyes piercing through your soul from afar. Every time he’s around, whether it’s in your class or when your paths cross at the grocery store, you always feel like the atmosphere’s colder and you shiver because of it. Your friends believe it’s because you’re scared of him, and you would like to agree with them, but you can’t help but feel like it’s something deeper than that.

But when your friends made you promise to do the project at his house instead of yours, you instantly agreed (because in case he’s actually a psychopath, you don’t want him to know where you live), but you weren’t expecting him to just shrug at your request and go with it, like he doesn’t even care about this project. Well, it’s true, he _doesn’t_ care about this project because here you are, in house, on a Saturday afternoon, and he hasn’t done a _single_ thing to help you with it. All he’s done is either hum with his eyes closed, took a long nap on the books you use for research and eat snacks while staring at you to make you uncomfortable.

Thank god that his father passes through the kitchen from time to time. It’s the only moments where Kevin seem to be somewhat normal, smiling and talking with you about the project, but as soon as his father’s gone, he’s back to being the weird and unsettling kid. You’ve noticed that he doesn’t change his behavior when his mother is around and that she seems really scared of him, so that’s another reason to add to your ‘why I should stay away from Kevin Khatchadourian’ list.

It doesn’t help the fact that he’s now eating a green apple with a knife, the gray and shiny blade cutting through the fruit to make sloppy and juicy slices that he then brings to his mouth. It’s an action that keeps distracting you from the project, your eyes following the movements of the knife going through the apple, stopping on top of his thumb and finally gently stroking his tongue with the blade to lick the juice off of it. You feel electric waves go through your spine every time you watch him lick the knife, your heart pounding louder and louder inside your ears as your hands slightly get sweatier. You imagine him use the knife against your skin, gently stroking it at first while kissing you then making small cuts here and there-

“Would you stop that?”

The words got out of your mouth before you could even register them and you try to forget you even said them. But unlucky for you, your voice makes him stops in the middle of licking his knife, the boy taking a few seconds to register what you said before staring back you. This is the first time that you’re directly talking to him that day, which his something he had tried to make you do since you’ve arrived, and he’s now totally ready for anything.

“Stop what?”

“ _That._ ” You give his knife a small look before you look down at your piece of paper with heavy breathing. “It’s not hygienic and it’s distracting me.”

A smirk breaks out of his lips. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, _really._ ” You continue to write down your paragraph, trying your best to focus on the project instead of him. “So I would appreciate it if you’d stop it.”

He tilts his head while observing you, his eyes taking in your heavy breathing and your slightly rosy cheeks that you’re trying to hide very badly, and he can’t help but let his grin stretch out.

_Interesting._

“Alright.” He takes your piece of paper away from you, making you yelp in surprise, and he starts to read. “Let’s see what you got then.”

You stare back at him in disbelief. Is he really gonna work on the project now? You shake your head and just wait for him to read what you’ve got. You’re supposed to be partners, who are you to stop him?

“Your first paragraph is all wrong.”

Your eyes go wide at the accusation. “No, it’s not!”

His brown eyes look back into your (e/c) ones, his grin still presents on his face. “Yes, it is.”

You take the piece of paper back from him and let your eyes trail down on your handwriting, reading the first paragraph to see if you made any mistake. You frown when you see that it is perfectly fine, and so you’re about to tell your partner that he’s hallucinating mistakes when you feel something cold on your left cheek.

You tense up, recognizing the feeling of the blade as Kevin forces you to turn your head towards him, his face closer to yours and his smirk even wider than before.

“ **I lied. It’s perfect**.”

Time seems to slow down as you both stare in each others’ eyes, his warm breath hitting your lips while you feel the blade slowly move across your cheek. You slightly flinch when you feel it cut your cheek, small drops of blood rolling down at the blade. Your eyes go wide when he licks your blood of the knife, continuing to stare back at you.

“ _Hmm… Your blood tastes good._ ”

“ **Stop that.** ”

He playfully quirks an eyebrow at you. “Why?”

“Because you’re scaring me.”

“That’s not fear in your eyes.” He gets his lips closer to yours, the tension rising. “ _ **It’s excitement.**_ ”

You crash your lips against his before you can’t think, your arms wrapping themselves around his neck while your fingers go through his black hair. He doesn’t wait for another second before he grabs your thighs from under and brings you on top of him, his hands slowly moving up under your shirt to your waist, his knife gently stroking the skin and making small cuts. You gasp and yelp under each cut and movements, giving you small moments to breathe in before your tongues dance together for another round. You feel him smirk when you moan from everything, one of his hands about to unbuttoned your jean when-

“What is happening in here!?”

Your eyes open wide when you recognize his mother’s voice, and so you instantly free yourself from his grip and pull down your shirt, avoiding her angry stare. Kevin licks your saliva off of his bottom lip while staring at you, still holding the knife full of your blood, then looks back at his mother with a challenging expression.

“That’s none of your concern, _mother._ ”

She stares at him in shock, unable to say anything back to him, then she sighs in frustration and leaves the room. Kevin smirks proudly at her leaving form then looks back at you to see that you’ve already put all the books back in your bag.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going home.” You put the strap of your bag on your shoulder and stand up. “I’ll finish the project alone.”

He quirks an eyebrow at you, his mind unable to understand what kind of person you are. You clearly messed up, just like him, and yet you keep trying to push it aside and be perfect like everyone else… why?

You were just so fucking more fascinating than he thought.

“Wait.” He grabs your arm before you can walk away from the table. “You forgot something.”

You look back at him to see what you might have forgotten, but he drags you down at his level so he can kisses your lips one last time. You stare at him in surprise once he stops, his smirk already coming back to his lips.

“See you at school.”

You slowly nod after a few seconds, then leave, unaware of his brown eyes watching your every movement. As soon as your out of his vision, he takes the up the knife and licks off your blood on it.

You two would have to do this again.


	2. Cuts In The Field

It’s the end of the school day and your mother promised that she’ll come and pick you up after her work. But you guess she either forgot or got stuck in a meeting because it has now been twenty minutes and there’s no sign of that (car/color) car she usually drives. You cross your arms over your chest, starting to feel a little uneasy. You’ve already sent her a few messages now to know where she is, and you hope she sees them because the bus is already gone and your house is too far away for you to walk there.

“… _why isn’t she answering…?_ ”

“You got stood up by your parents, huh?”

You jumped up in fear and snap your head beside you to see none other than Kevin, his brown eyes staring back at you with a hint of excitement in them. Your face whitens when you see him and you look back down at your phone, trying to ignore him. His lips stretch out in a smirk when he sees your reaction, and he simply gets his face closer to yours.

You’ve been avoiding him for the past few weeks, but now he won’t let you.

“ _Why are you ignoring me?_ ” You shiver when he whispers into your ears, his breathing caressing your skin. “ _I thought we were getting somewhere._ ”

“My mom is late.” You can almost feel his smirk widening when you finally talk back to him, but you’re still not looking at him. “Why are _you_ here anyway?”

“Same as you. My dad is late.”

He looks down at your cellphone just as your mom sends you a message.

_Sorry, sweetie. I’m stuck in a meeting. I won’t be able to pick you up for at least twenty minutes._

“Looks like you’ll be stuck here with me for a while.” You groan in frustration and he can’t help but chuckle. “Don’t hide your excitement.”

“I’m not. I hate you.”

“Awn, that’s not true.” Your breath gets stuck in your throat when you feel his lips against the tip of your ear. “ _We both know you secretly like me._ ”

You yelp when he bites your lobe, and you push him away from you despite the part of you begging for this.

“I told you to stop doing that!”

“But do you _really_ want me to stop?” He chuckles upon seeing your face reddening, and he knows he almost got you. “You know… no one’s around right now.”

You stare back at his brown eyes, the atmosphere shifting into another one as he walks closer to you.

“… and our parents won’t be here for a while…”

You breathe in sharply, his lips only a few inches away from yours. “What are you getting at?”

“ _I mean that the football field is a nice place for a little chase and knife action._ ”

He knows he won when he sees the excitement inside your pupils.

“What if I say ‘no’?”

He just grins and whispers:

“ _ **Run.**_ ”

You don’t wait for anything else that your legs are already leading you towards the football field, your heart already pumping your blood forty times faster than usual as your breathing gets louder. You can feel the adrenaline feeding your brain as you hear the grass getting crushed by his feet right behind, his footsteps getting closer and closer until-

“ _ **I got you.**_ ”

He grabs the back of your shirt and yanks you back, but you lose your balance and you both fall right unto the field, him on top of you. You close your eyes from the pain hitting your back, secretly enjoying it, only to open them again when you feel him trap your body within his legs, both of his arms on each side of your head while his face is _really_ close to yours. You can’t hold back the urge to grab his hair and force him to crash his lips against yours, your moans already coming out of your throat. You feel him smirk against your lips, and a trail of saliva links your two mouths when he parts away. You see a sparkle from the corner of your eyes, and you trail your attention to the side to glimpse the blade of a knife.

“ _Do it._ ” Your breathing gets faster from the excitement, your eyes not looking away from the blade. “ _Do it…!_ ”

He waits before doing what you want and he watches you moan and struggle in pure satisfaction. Oh, he _loves_ this side of you. When you just let go and do not care about the outside world, that’s when the real you is revealed and he loves _every single aspect of you._

“ _Please… Please…!_ ”

He grins when he puts the blade against your neck and you tense up from sexual desire. You wince when he slowly carves a small cut on the side of your neck, getting lost in the pain, then yelp when he licks the blood pouring out of it. He feels on of your hand grab his hair, silently begging him to continue your suffering, and so he makes you scream when he bites down your wound and-

Your phone rings.

It’s your mother.

“Hello?” You make him groan when you push him away to answer, trying your best to control your heavy breathing while he lets himself fall on his back in boredom. “Where am I? Um, I’m not far. Just wait, I’m coming.”

He puts his arms around your waist as soon as you hang, licking your shoulder to get a last taste of the blood on your shoulder and therefore making you shiver.

“We always get interrupted.”

“Maybe it’s for a reason.”

He quirks an eyebrow at you then grins. “Awn, you still think this is a bad idea?”

“Yes.” You shake your head at him. “It’s a _very_ bad idea.”

His smirk stretches out. “I’ll change your mind.”

He gives your lips a quick peck, and he loves when the redness comes back unto your cheeks. He _almost_ doesn’t hate you for getting out of his grip, getting out a scarf from your bag and put it around your neck to hide the cut and the mark of his teeth.

“See you tomorrow, (Y/N).”

You just give him a long silent look before you leave, his eyes following your every movement as he stays on the grass.

He wonders how far you can take it.


	3. Special Attention

Tonight was one of the first nights your parents weren’t home, having left earlier for a romantic night out in the town. It has been a while since they’ve done this since they’re always busy with work or house problems, but tonight was a special night for them and so they’ve decided to leave you alone for one night. They didn’t leave you without any fun though, having given you money to order some pizza and getting you a few movies so you could have a nice night yourself. And honestly, you couldn’t be more thankful, because it has been a _long_ time since you’ve been craving some alone time like this, and you couldn’t be asking for anything more.

You had just ordered the pizza and sat down on the couch with the intention of starting your movie when the window opened…

… and someone wearing a blank white mask and holding a knife climbed in.

Your first instinct was to freeze right there and then, just like a deer that is about to get hit by a car. You didn’t quite know what you were supposed to aside from running and getting help. But how the hell are you supposed to get help in time? Calling the police would take too much time, and you’re pretty sure you won’t be able to get out of the house easily. You were doomed and you knew-

You spot his bright red shoes just as he jumps on the floor upon entering, the shoes you could recognize anywhere.

Kevin.

_It’s Kevin._

_**Holy shit, Kevin’s in my house with a knife.** _

You felt the adrenaline explode inside your veins, giving you the kick you needed to get off the couch and start running into your hallways. The excitement from hearing his footsteps on your trail makes your lips stretch out in a smile that is wider than ever before, and you almost trip a few times as you climb up the stairs. You feel his fingers almost gripping the back of your shirt, you feet making you escape his grasp just in time. You can’t help but let out a giggle as you burst inside your own room, his own throat letting out a low chuckle just as he catches you and falls on top of you right on your bed.

His brown eyes stare at you from the two holes in his mask and you stare back, his knife gently trailing the marks of your smile on your cheek. You grab the side of his white mask with your hand, taking it off to reveal his usual smirk, his eyes glistening with a dark glow.

“ _Were you scared?_ ”

His voice makes shivers swim under your skin, the knife that is slowly moving down to the old cut on your neck giving you trembles of euphoria.

“ _Maybe…_ ”

His smirk widens at your answer, and he slowly approaches his face to yours. “ _ **Well I better give you something to be scared of.**_ ”

You slightly bring your head up from your bed so your lips can almost touch, feeling his breath against your face.

“ _ **Bring it.**_ ”

He crashes his lips against yours, both of you already groaning for more as your tongues keep fighting for dominance. You yelp when he slowly enters the tip of the knife inside your shoulder, the warm liquid already spreading down unto your sheets. A line of saliva still connects your mouths when he parts away for a moment, the boy licking it off as he observes your red cheeks and your heavy breathing. His eyes darken when he re-puts the knife in your wound, you giving out a scream as he does so.

But you don’t mind.

_You love to suffer._

He gets the now bloody knife how of your wound and uses it cut off your shirt, revealing your skin full of the marks he left there the two last times you played this game. His mouth goes to your neck, then he slowly moves down over your chest with his lips, feeling your body tremble under his touch. He ends up kissing your tummy gently, his fingers caressing your almost flawless skin before he approaches the knife to it… and start carving words into it.

He puts his free hand over your mouth to muffle your moans and your screams as he does his work, using the rest of his body to stop yours from moving so much. Once he’s done, it takes a moment to observe the masterpiece he just put on your body, the bleeding red words staring proudly back at him:

_K E V I N ‘ S_

_P R O P E R T Y_

He can’t help but smirk at the sight, his eyes moving back up to your face as he finally frees your mouth, his fingers putting away a few strands of your hair before gently caressing your cheek.

“ _ **Gosh, you’re so beautiful when you cry.**_ ”

His mouth goes back to yours to give you a much more passionate kiss than a bestial one this time, your own arms wrapping around his neck while your fingers slightly pull his long black hair. You part away to wince when he puts pressure on the wound in your shoulder, Kevin only giving you time to take a small breath before he captures your lips with his again, more needing and demanding as the time goes back.

The time stop when the bell rings.

“ _What’s that?_ ”

He waits for your response, observing the confusion settling in your eyes for a second before they widen in shock.

“Oh shoot, the pizza!”

You get off from under him and he groans in annoyance, letting himself fall down unto your bloody bed just as you put on a hoodie to hide your scars. You give him one small look before you leave the room, rushing down the stairs and grabbing the money on the kitchen’s counter before opening the front door.

“Hi!” You give the pizza delivery guy a smile. “Sorry for the wait.”

He just stares blankly at you, almost lifeless. “It’ll be 19 dollars.”

You just give him the money your parents gave you and take the pizza from his hands, closing the door and putting the food on the counter right after. It doesn’t take you long to get back upstairs, walking fast towards your bedroom to join Kevin.

Only when you enter your room, Kevin is gone… and the only thing that’s left on your bed is the bloody knife with a note next to it. You pick the stained note in your hands, reading it with confusion.

_See you in class :)_

And you already can’t wait.


	4. Fun In Class

You feel the desk getting pressed hard against your back, his lips trying to catch every inch of your skin he can find on your neck and shoulder. You push your fingers through his air while gasping in pleasure, feeling his own hands exploring under your shirt and stroking roughly every single scar he made on you.

“ _Kevin-_ ” You get cut off by his mouth grabbing yours for a moment, almost forgetting what you wanted to say. “- _someone could come in-_ ”

“ _ **Let them see.**_ ” He trails down your neck by pressing his lips against it, loving how you seem to tremble under every touch.

“ _B-but-oh god-class starts soon-_ ”

“ **I don’t care.** ” He goes back up to your mouth, only staying an inch away while giving out a smirk. “ _Do you care?_ ”

“ _No._ ” You’re the one who breaks the distance, eager for more. “ _No, I don’t._ ”

He doesn’t need to hear any more from you before he lifts you up so you can sit on the desk, your mouths keeping locking together while your legs naturally wrapped around him. You slightly yelp when he bites your tongue, a taste of blood swirling in the mix, and you tense up in excitement when you feel a sharp knife slowly lifting up your skirt-

“ _ **What are you two doing?**_ ”

Your eyes go wide in fear and you part away instantly, taking off your legs and looking back towards the school entrance only to see your teacher. Your expression worsens at the sight of her anger, but Kevin just gives out a smirk and lick off your blood on his bottom lip.

“Having some fun, teacher. Care to give us a little privacy?”

You’ve never seen her turn to rage so fast.

“ _ **That’s it.**_ ” She walks over to him in what seems to be two large steps, forcefully grabbing him by his arm and dragging him towards the door. “ _ **You’re getting suspended.**_ ”

He scoffs. “I think that’s more of the principal’s job, no?”

“Do _not_ push me further, mister.” She turns her eyes to you when she reaches the door. “As for you, _miss,_ I’m gonna have to speak with your parents.”

Your eyes go wide, your heart speeding faster from the anxiety.

“No-” You stand up, following her and Kevin into the hallway. “No, please, don’t-”

“It’s gonna happen, sweetheart.” Kevin looks back at you with a huge grin, a devilish glare in his eyes. “Everyone’s gonna know that we’re together.”

You stop in your tracks and send him a shocked expression, instantly hearing curious and surprised whispers from the other students around. You feel yourself shrinking under their stares, which he also seems to notice, and his lips stretch out upon hearing them talk.

“ _Oops._ ” He chuckles, still getting dragged by the teacher. “Forgot we weren’t going public.”

He disappears when the teacher turns into another hallway, leaving you alone with the rumors and hatred glares from the people you called friends.


	5. Bitter Separation

Since Kevin has been suspended for what you did in the classroom, things have been bad for you. Probably not as bad as what Kevin might have gone through at home for two weeks, but bad nonetheless.

Going to school every day felt worse than it ever did before. You had hoped that people didn’t hear Kevin’s words when he got dragged into the hallway; that they didn’t hear you two were together… but they did. And they definitely don’t understand it. Since then, the people who used to greet you with a smile are now looking away from you, giving you weird stares when they think you’re not looking and mumbling within themselves when they think you can’t hear. Even your friends are now distant with you, trying to use every little excuse they can find to avoid you.

Because you’re with Kevin, everyone is scared of you.

He doesn’t have a great reputation, you knew about that, but what you didn’t remember was that he had pulled a few violent and sexual tantrum in the past. Most of them were accusations from his mother, the one woman he told you he loathed more than anything, but some of them were coming from students. And your teachers _remember_ those tantrums, and so they started to watch your every move as if you were about to pull one of them too.

Though, you know what people are thinking. ‘ _She’s lucky she wasn’t suspended.’_ Hell yeah, you are... because you don’t think you would survive the constant atmosphere that is at home now.

Your teacher kept her promise, she spoke with your parents about the event. They got mad; **extremely** mad. Mostly at Kevin, but you were the one who had to deal with it. They spend the whole evening reprimanding you and asking you questions as if you had just been suspected to have killed someone. You stayed silent, letting out a few excuses from time to time, and eventually, your mom noticed your fingers fidgeting with your long sleeves and she found it suspicious.

Her scream when she saw the cuts; the still **_bleeding_** cuts. I don’t need to tell you how horrible it was, to see the desperation and the fear for you in their eyes. You knew how it looked to them, but they didn’t know how it felt to you. They still don’t, and you don’t expect them to.

You were forced to go to the hospital that night, your parents begging the doctors to tend to your cuts. And they did, a little too well for you, then they send you back home. You were forced to not re-open them to feel the pain again; forced to watch them disappear as the days go by… and you were feeling the withdrawal of everything. But you were too scared to cut yourself. You never had the courage to do it alone, and you don’t think you ever will.

Of course, you’re no longer allowed to see Kevin. And your parents don’t trust you enough to leave you on your own. There’s always one of them with you at home, and you’re always being driven to school and back home too. The only free time you have is when you’re at school, but that’s not a symbol for freedom. You rebelled once, tried to skip class and go to town, maybe find a bus to take you to Kevin’s house, but the teachers were watching you and stopped you. They called your parents, they came, and the reprimanding started again.

You can’t rebel, and frankly, after two weeks of living like this, you’re starting to believe that maybe your parents are right. Maybe this isn’t normal, maybe Kevin’s just using you; playing with you until he finally kills you.

_**You don’t know if you like those thoughts or not.** _

Today you heard Kevin was back from his suspension, but now the bell is announcing the end of all classes and you still haven’t gotten the chance to see him. Not that it matters since you’re not supposed to see him anyway, so maybe it’s a good thing that you didn’t meet him in the middle of a hallway or something.

Before joining your dad in the parking lot, you decide to go to the bathroom for a few minutes. You were in desperate need of some alone time, and so maybe this could help calm down your heart. The girls that you’re greeted with instantly look away and walk out as soon as you get in, a loud sigh getting out of your lips soon after. You shake your head and get to one of the sinks, turning one of the faucets to let cold water pour out so you can drink up a little, some drops of water slinking down your chin as you turn it off.

“ _Are you avoiding me?_ ”

You jumped up in fear and look up to see none other than Kevin behind you, his head tilted as he observes your reaction.

“I’m not.” You don’t know why you haven’t noticed him follow you in here, maybe you didn’t want to notice. “Are _you_ avoiding me?”

A smile creeps out from his lips. “ **No.** ” His presence gets closer to you and you turn around, his face stopping a few inches from yours. “No, I’m not.”

“My parents want me to avoid you.”

His expression seems to freeze for a moment, his fingers about to touch your left cheek. “And?”

“And I’m wondering if I should listen to them.”

“Don’t.” He gently caresses your skin with his thumb, your eyes closing at the touch. “You’re not theirs, (Y/N).”

And you quirk an eyebrow at him, feeling uneasy. “And I’m yours?”

“Of course.” His smile stretches out into a mad one, his voice lowering to a whisper. “ ** _I marked you, remember?_** ”

You unconsciously touche the part of your belly where he carved his name with a knife, the cuts almost completely gone now.

“T-they say you’re just playing me.” You manage to step away from him and towards the door, wanting to keep a little distance. “That you’re just having fun until you kill me.”

“ ** _And you believe them?_** ”

“I don’t know, should I?” You somehow send him a glare, your mind engulfed in anger and confusion. “Why should I trust you?

“Because we’re different, (Y/N). We’re different from **_them_**.” He takes a step towards you and you take one away, his eyebrows frowning while a dark light passes through his eyes. “ ** _Don’t let them poison your mind._** ”

“I think it’s too late for that.” You shake your head at him, a few tears (of fear or sadness, you don,t know) threatening to come out from the corner of your eyes. “I’m sorry, Kevin. I’m ending this.”

“ ** ~~ _No-_~~** ” He reaches out for you just as you bolt towards the bathroom door, his feet soon following you with as much speed. “ ** ~~ _(Y/N), come back here-_~~** ”

A few whimpers escape your throat as you continue to run, the hallways now free of any students and teachers. You try to ignore his screams for you as you try to reach the entrance of the school, everything turning to silence as soon as you step out into the sunlight. You spot your dad’s car and immediately go to it, your father driving away as soon as you sit beside him. He doesn’t ask you questions since it’s not the first time you’ve come to him with a crying face, though he doesn’t know the reason you’re crying today is different.

Kevin watches the car leave with tightening fists, a death glare darkening his eyes.

~~_**He’ll get you back from them, he’ll make sure of it.** _ ~~


	6. Watched

You feel the wind gently caress your cheek as you walk close to your mother through the streets, your eyes observing the people and the cars passing by you two. You tighten your grip onto the bag of clothes your mother bought for you just now, which consists of a few sweaters to better cover your scars. Your parents learned that a few people have been mocking you for having them, and so your mother decided to take you shopping in a way to make things a little better.

You doubt it will, but it’s the thought that counts.

You had to go through a few shops in different streets to be able to get the things you needed, and though you had fun for the first time in weeks, you couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy the entire time. As if someone was watching you. But every time you would turn your head around, you couldn’t see anyone suspicious enough to be afraid of. That managed to help you calm down throughout the afternoon, but even now as you and your mother are getting closer to her car, you can still feel a pair of eyes burning the back of your head.

What if Kevin’s there?

You stop in your tracks and turn around, trying to spot him, but there’s no one. You squint your eyes, trying to see if you haven’t missed any details, only to give out a sigh a few moments later. Nothing. There’s truly nothing.

You’re not gonna lie, you’ve been quite paranoid ever since you told him it was over. If the boy could break into your house with a knife to have ‘fun’ with you, you can’t even imagine what he’ll be willing to do to you now that you left him.

And that terrifies you.

“ _(Y/N)!_ ” You jump up and turn back to see your mother standing a few feet away from her car and staring at you in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry!” You rapidly walk so you can reach her, slight embarrassment on your face while she picks her keys out of her purse. “I got distracted…”

“That’s okay, honey-” She stops in her tracks when her eyes seem to spot something, her expression turning to a mix of panic and anger. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Your eyes widen at the sound of that word coming out of her mouth, though you rapidly give out a gasp when you realize the car’s back window for the trunk is broken.

“Who the fuck would do that!?” You retract on yourself under your mother’s harsh tone, her eyes noticing your reaction and making her give out a sigh. “It’s okay, hun… can you make sure there’s no glass in the front seats while I call the insurance?”

“Y-yeah, sure…” You open the door while she takes a few steps away to make the call, putting the bag down at the passenger seat’s feet when you see that’s there are no pieces of glass anywhere. Your eyes rapidly move back towards the trunk, the uneasy feeling getting stronger as you approach it to take a look inside, a confused frown coming to your forehead once you notice a rock sitting between loads of shards of glass. You carefully pick it up with your fingers, not wanting to cut yourself, then slowly turns it around to reveal red painted letters.

‘ ** _SHE’S MINE_** ’

You give out a squeal of panic, your head already snapping around in search for who did this.

“Honey?” You shove the rock into your coat’s pocket as soon as you hear your mother’s voice, your eyes going back to her in an instant. “Is everything alright?”

“Y-yeah!” You give out a shaky smile, your hand tightening its grip on the rock inside your pocket. “Um… can we go home?”

Your mother gives out a sigh as she puts her phone back into her purse. “Yes… I’ll get the car to a garage tomorrow morning.”

You feel your shoulders slightly relax just as you walk towards the passenger seat, your mom already getting in the car while you take a hold of the door handle. You spot something red in the corner of your eyes, only to freeze in one spot once you see him.

He’s wearing a red coat as bright as blood, his hands in his pockets as he crosses the street. He sends you a dark grin when your eyes meet, his tongue licking his bottom lip as if to warn you about something. You could almost hear his voice in your head; his unsaid words making the ones he carved on your stomach starting to burn.

‘ ** _Did you really think I would let you go so easily?_** ’

“ _(Y/N)?_ ” Your mother gives you a worried look when you slam the car’s door shut after you get in, your breathing getting heavier by the second. “Are you alright?”

“ _Can we just go home, please?_ ”

She nods and turns the key to start the motor, your eyes instantly looking at the rearview mirror for him while she drives away from her parking spot. He’s standing on the sidewalk where you were standing just a few minutes ago, his dark smirk larger than before as he stares at you. Your fingers almost scratch the leather seat apart when he takes one of his hands out of his pockets to send you and your mother a little wave. You feel the fear grip your heart, your mind already thinking up the worse things he could do to you.

He still manages to make your breath stop, but you’re not quite sure you like this new reason why.


	7. Hit and Run

Your fingers tighten their grip on your pen as you stare avidly at your desk, trying to ignore the snickers and exchanged words of your classmates around you. It doesn't help that you can feel Kevin's stare on you from across the classroom, always having this strange glint in his eyes whenever you happen to look back. You would do anything to go back to the day where you first came to his house for a group project and make up an excuse to not go. Maybe then you wouldn't be so terrified for your family's safety, and you would definitely still have friends.

As if on cue, you hear of your ex-friend's laugh, your heart squeezing in pain as you give her a look. You used to be closer than ever, but ever since the truth that you were going out with the weird kid came out, she acted as if you betrayed her and joined the others in judging your actions. You wish she didn't, because you need a friend more than ever before.

"Good morning, kids." You look up in time to see a stranger walk into the room ten minutes late, completely out of breath as he says his own name. "I'll be replacing your teacher from now on."

A frown comes to your face once you realize that your usual teacher, the very one who suspended Kevin, is nowhere to be seen. You can't help but wonder what might have happened for her to not be present, especially if she's not coming back for the rest of the year, but luckily another student is as much curious as you as they raise their hand.

"What happened to Mrs. Johnson?"

The substitute teacher's expression falters down to a sad expression. "Mrs. Johnson got caught in a hit and run last night. She's in critical condition as we speak."

You let go of your pen in shock just as the other students start to whisper with worry among each other, not being able to stop the dreadful feeling in your stomach.

"Excuse me, Mr.?" Another student raises their hand, this time more worried than curious. "How long will it take for her to recover?"

"The doctors don't know if she'll even make it."

That's enough to bring a long and heavy silence in the room, no one even daring to say another word. You risk a look just as the substitute teacher starts writing some things on the board, noticing how everyone seems as mug worried and scared for your teacher as you. But it's when you settle your eyes on Kevin that you can feel your stomach twist in a strange way.

Unlike the others, he doesn't seem worried. No, in fact, he's smiling, his lips stretched out to each end of his face. His eyes are sparkling with a dark glint, almost as if he's excited about the news you've all received just now, and you can't tell if he really is or if he's just playing a game. That is until he turns his eyes towards you, his grin somehow getting bigger as he sends you a wink. 

That action somehow makes you even more terrified than when he left that rock in your mom's car last week with a threatening warning, having the strange feeling that he got something to do with what happened to your teacher. He may not have his license yet, but you remember him saying that his father has been teaching him how to drive... So if he really wanted, he could have easily-

You spent the rest of the day looking over your shoulder like a terrified small animal, making sure that he isn't getting close to you or even around. No matter what you did, nothing could get rid of that horrible impression that your life and the ones of the people you love are in danger.

When you came home that day, your mom informed you that your teacher died from her injuries... And all you could think is that it was your fault.


End file.
